Alternate Universe Drabbles
by S-Savers
Summary: —of 1001 Tales of A Cherrytomato, AU drabbles collections. Ditulis oleh para savers, untuk merayakan 'tumpengan' 1K member grup SasuSaku Lovers. Sweet, flirty, warm, and of course full of memories.


_**~savers~**_

**presents**

**.**

_**drabble collections—untuk merayakan 1K+ member group SasuSaku Lovers**_

**.**

**. **

**1001 Tales of A Cherrytomato**

**[Alternate Universe Drabbles]**

**©S-Savers**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**~selamat membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Masa Muda **_**—by Rima Aqilla Fadiah**_

"Berhentilah memandangi lautan seperti orang bodoh, Sakura," ucap Sasuke. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ini kan juga salahmu, Sasuke! Salah sendiri mengajakku ke tempat seindah ini," balas sakura tak mau kalah.

"Hn."

Sakura berdecak kesal. Gadis itu mulai merutuki keputusannya menerima tawaran Sasuke untuk membolos. Memang ia akui, menghabiskan seharian bersama Sasuke itu seru. Tapi lain halnya jika orang yang mengajak itu rival semenjak taman kanak-kanak sekaligus orang yang—ehm—dicintai.

Yep, betul sekali. Haruno Sakura mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan muka ditekuk, gadis itu meninggalkan Sasuke dan duduk di batu-batu karang. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Saku," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku tak bertingkah seperti anak kecil," ucap sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Wajah Sakura bertambah masam. Suasana menjadi hening. Sakura memandang ke arah matahari yang akan segera terbenam di depannya.

"Indah," gumam Sakura.

"Kau lebih indah."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"S-sasu—"

"_Aishiteru_."

Secepat kilat sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura dan melompat turun dari karang, meninggalkan Sakura dan semburat merah pada kedua pipinya.

"Ggggrrr… awas kau ayaaam!" teriak Sakura."Tapi satu hal lagi..." sambungnya."…_Aishiteru mo_, Ayam!"

Dari jauh, Sasuke terlihat menyeringai senang.

Ah, cinta masa muda.

Manisnyaa~

* * *

**Zashikiwarashi **_**—b**__**y Franbergh**__** II**_

Di hari pertama kedatanganku di Konoha Gakuen, di sore hari yang sunyi aku disambut sebuah pemandangan yang mampu membuat jantungku hampir berhenti dan dalam sekejap kembali berdetak kencang.

Aku melihatnya duduk di dalam perpustakaan menunduk di atas buku besar yang terbuka. Wajahnya tertutupi dengan sempurna oleh rambut merah muda. Katanya, di setiap sekolah ada penunggunya. Dan ia sudah menyambutku.

Otakku sempat kebingungan, membuatku membeku di tempat dengan darah yang seolah berdesir menguap dari dalam tubuhku.

Saat itu, aku merasakan tubuhku mendingin, mati rasa dalam sekejap.

Hanya melihatnya. Ia bahkan tidak menatapku balik, tetapi reaksi yang menyerang tubuhku kalau aku mengingatnya lagi benar-benar membuatku ingin sekali menertawakan diriku sendiri.

Hari ini, aku memerlukan beberapa buku dan membuatku harus kembali ke perpustakaan yang sempat kuhindari. Dan aku menemukan sosok yang sama menunduk di meja pengurus perpustakaan. Jantungku kembali berhenti.

"_Zashikiwarashi_?"

"Namaku Sakura!"

Ia melotot dengan mata hijaunya yang kontras dengan warna pink rambutnya. Gadis pertama yang pernah membuat jantungku bereaksi tidak karuan. Dan ia melakukannya lagi hari ini.  
Menarik. Aku menahan desakan untuk menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Aku mencari buku."

* * *

**eeh? **_**—by Aulia Radiko 'sevena'**_

Pagi yang tenang di kelas IV-A. Semua murid tampak memperhatikan dan mencatat semua materi yang sedang diterangkan oleh sang guru.

"Yak! Siapa dapat menyebutkan apa saja yang termasuk sesuatu yang manis selain gula dan permen?" tanya sang guru yang bernama Genma kepada murid-muridnya.

"Saya tahu!" salah seorang murid mengangkat tangan,

"Ya? Bisa kau sebutkan, Sakura?" tanya Genma-_sensei_ kembali―setelah menunjuk Sakura untuk menjawab.

"Ng... madu dan buah-buahan sudah matang, Genma-_sensei_." Sakura menjawab dengan pasti.

"Bagus, Sakura. Silahkan duduk kembali. Ada yang lain?" tanya Genma-_sensei_.

Keadaan menjadi hening, karena para murid di situ sedang memikirkan jawaban. Namun, salah satu murid laki-laki mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Sasuke? Kau ingin menjawab?"

Murid bernama Sasuke itu hanya mengangguk.

"Silahkan berikan jawabanmu, Sasuke."

Namun, sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab ada siswa yang menyela, "Sasuke! Bukannya kau tak suka makanan manis? Mana mungkin kau bisa menjawab!"

"Kiba! Biarkan Sasuke memberikan jawabannya dulu. Sasuke, silahkan dilanjutkan," ucap Genma-_sensei_ kepada Sasuke.

"Yang merupakan hal manis adalah―"

Seluruh murid di kelas hening dan mempertajam pendengarannya akan kelanjutan jawaban Sasuke

"―se-senyumnya Sa-sakura, Genma-_sensei_." Sasuke menjawab dengan tergagap dan segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

kriik~

Seluruh penghuni kelas bungkam akan jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke. Genma-_sensei_ menggaruk tengkuknya dan Sakura―sang objek 'manis', hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Malu.

"Eeeh?"

* * *

_**'untittled' ****—by Mia Dianita**_

"Bawalah aku," ucap si gadis dengan berurai air mata.

Si pemuda mendecih pelan, "Kau menyebalkan."

Seketika pemuda itu berpindah ke belakang tubuh si gadis. Namun sekejap itu juga si gadis membalikkan tubuhnya—menghadap pemuda tersebut. Karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu, membuat jarak antara mereka sangatlah tipis. Tapi, keduanya tetap tak bergeming.  
Hingga perlahan—seakan ada daya tarik yang tak terlihat, bibir mereka mendekat dan mata keduanya terpejam. Lalu—

PET

_Dan semuanya terlihat gelap._

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn."

"Itu..."

"Hnn."

"Nyalakan!"

"Hn?"

"LISTRIKNYA! Kenapa harus mati di waktu seru-serunya sih?!" gerutu Sakura.

Keadaan yang tadinya gelap gulita perlahan tergantikan pendar cahaya kecil yang berasal dari pemantik yang dinyalakan Sasuke. Lalu ia pun mendekati istrinya yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Entah karena efek cahaya yang membuat refleksi atau hal lain membuat Sakura terlihat lebih cantik di mata Sasuke. Ia pun menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saja adegan film tadi."

"Eh?"

Kemudian cahaya kecil dari pemantik itu pun hilang dan digantikan oleh suara-suara yang aneh.

Karena, saat gelap apa pun bisa terjadi. Hehe…

* * *

**Pertemuan **_**—by Yunta Fa'u**_

Apa yang ditemukan Sakura di depan pintu apartemennya sepulang kerja adalah keajaiban.

Buku harian itu berwarna merah muda. Ceria dan naif seperti kepribadiannya yang dulu.

Berisi tentang rahasia, hal-hal tabu, dan perasaannya.

Melihatnya kembali setelah hilang tanpa jejak beberapa tahun yang lalu menimbulkan getaran tersendiri dalam hati Sakura. Tubuhnya menegang, seketika ada beban yang hinggap di bahunya saat tangannya menyentuh buku harian itu.

Masa lalu terulang.

Merujuk pada satu nama.

Sebuah cinta pertama.

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Entah kenapa Sakura diserang gelombang rasa gugup, takut, dan bahagia di saat yang sama.

"Milikmu." Matanya membulat dan napasnya tercekat. Sosok itu ada. Berdiri penuh kemenangan di hadapannya.

Sakura mematung. Mencoba mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata.

"Ternyata kau begitu menyukaiku, ya?" Sasuke menyeringai, tampak tak merasa bersalah atas semua perasaan yang ditimbulkannya pada Sakura.

Saat itu Sakura sadar. Kuliah dan menghilang di luar negeri tak merubah apa pun tentang Sasuke begitu pula perasaan Sakura.

"Lima tahun dan model rambutmu tetap sama. Dasar!" Sasuke kalah telak. Sakura tertawa tapi setitik air mata lolos menyusuri pipinya.

Kisah cinta masa sekolah yang tertunda kini menemukan awal kembali sebuah cerita.

* * *

**A Birthday **_**—by Cil Cil Macil**_

Haruno Sakura memasuki kamarnya dalam suasana hati yang sangat buruk. Padahal dia seharusnya bahagia, itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh, tapi yang dia ingin lakukan adalah untuk melihat acara ulang tahunnya nanti malam.

Dia memandang sekeliling kamarnya, ia baru saja memeriksa di bawah acara ulang tahunnya. Kamarnya seharusnya rapi, ia melihat tas di tempat tidur, ia menatap apa yang ada di tempat tidurnya itu—seolah-olah seseorang sedang tidur di dalamnya, selimut dilemparkan ke satu sisi.

Dia menggeleng. "Hanya besar," ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, mengambil tasnya yang dekat kakinya, berbalik untuk pergi, ia menghentikan langkahnya, ketika ia mendengar seseorang tertawa di belakangnya dan dia membeku.

Ia tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa itu dia—sang kekasih.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang," katanya. Ia berhenti menunggu jawabannya, menunggunya untuk berbalik tapi dia masih beku di tempat, dengan punggung padanya. "Bagaimana caranya agar kau berbalik dan membuka isi tas itu?"

Sakura berbalik perlahan, berdiri di belakangnya adalah visi malaikat, pacar gantengnya itu.

"Apakah kau menyukai apa yang kau lihat?" katanya manis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang menggoda.

Dia menatapnya, rambut yang indah sedikit kacau di tempat tidur, mata hitam onyx berbinar saat ia tersenyum penuh kasih padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Ia penuh harap, tahu benar apa jawabannya akan menjadi kenyataan. Mata zamrudnya melunak ketika ia mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, ia menatapnya dan akhirnya menjawab, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura." ia tersenyum padanya.

* * *

**Library **_**—by Annisa Yumna Ulfah**_

Sakura sebenarnya tidak terlalu membenci pekerjaannya. Ia cukup duduk menunggui perpustakaan sepanjang siang hingga sore hari dan bayarannya terbilang cukup untuk menambah uang saku. Namun—duduk berjam-jam dan hanya bertemankan buku, bohong kalau ada yang tidak merasakan bosan sama sekali meski hanya sesaat.

Walau ada ratusan—bahkan ribuan buku di sini, kadang ia juga merasa jenuh.

Tapi, itu hanya ia rasakan diawal-awal.

Tidak lagi akhir-akhir ini.

Sebab, ada seorang pemuda tegap yang sekarang rutin datang, dengan salah satu tangan terselip di saku celana dan yang satunya lagi mendekap buku.

Dia telah beberapa kali menghampiri Sakura untuk berucap: "Ini novel buatanku."

Sakura akan menjawab, "Oh, diberikan untuk arsip perpustakaankah? Akan—"

"Itu untukmu."

Itu tidak terjadi sekali. Dan kemudian Sakura ketahui, pemuda itu telah menulis lima buku diusianya yang (mungkin) sebaya dengan dirinya!

Belakangan, Sakura tahu namanya adalah Sasuke. Berhobi duduk di dekat jendela dan mengambil buku secara acak. Tekun membaca selama berjam-jam.

Lelaki itu tampan. Dan yang paling Sakura sukai adalah satu hal: lirikan matanya disela kegiatan membacanya, dan itu ditujukan pada dirinya!

Sakura menyambut itu dengan senyum, dan balasan balik dari pemuda itu adalah seringai tipis.

* * *

**Tomato or Cherry? **_**—by Debby Azra Aditya**_

"Tomat itu rasanya gimana, sih?" pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Sakura menghentikan gerakan Sasuke yang akan menggigit tomat segarnya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sedikit kesal. Tapi toh, dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan istrinya—setelah menarik napas panjang, "Tidak manis, tidak asam, tidak pahit," jawabnya malas lalu menggigit tomatnya yang sempat terabaikan.

"Hah? Apa enaknya!?" tanya Sakura nyaris berteriak. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan tomatnya, "Huh, nggak jadi tertarik deh," Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal lalu mengambil kotaknya yang berisi banyak buah ceri.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang mulai memakan ceri. "Ceri rasanya seperti apa?" tanyanya meskipun tatapannya kini lurus ke depan.

Sakura menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar, "Rasanya? Uuh, tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata! Pokoknya ada rasa manis—"

"Cukup. Kalau ada rasa manis, berarti aku tak akan pernah menyukainya," potong Sasuke tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali. Sakura menggerutu kesal dan sedikit mengutuk suaminya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke berkata lagi, "Tapi ada satu rasa manis yang kusuka."

Tertarik, Sakura menatap Sasuke penasaran, "Hee? Apa itu? Apa?"

Tanpa sempat menghindar, Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke langsung memajukan wajahnya setelah menggigit tomatnya sekali lagi. Bibir mereka bertemu. Sakura tak dapat menahan rona merah di pipinya. Setelah melepas ciuman mereka, Sasuke menjilat bibirnya.

"Itu rasa manis yang kusuka."

* * *

**TIRAI **_**—by **__**Suu Foxie**_

Haruno Sakura baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Kala itu, di tengah kesadaran yang belum terkumpul penuh, ia memandang lurus pada jendela yang tertutup tirai. Seharusnya sudah pagi, tapi tirai itu menghalangi cahaya dan menyebabkan ruangan masih terkesan gelap.

Sakura bergeming dengan tatapan kosong pada tirai sebelum ia tersentak. Kepalanya ia tolehkan hanya untuk mendapati … kekosongan di sisinya. Matanya memicing. Otaknya berputar dengan cepat.

_Apakah semua yang terjadi kemarin malam hanya mimpi? Perasaan yang sudah bersatu … hati yang sudah saling terbuka …. Semua hanya mimpi? Ilusi?_

Kesal dan kecewa—perasaan itu membuat Sakura menekuk kedua kakinya dan membenamkan kepalanya di atas tangan yang terlipat nyaman di atas lutut. Ia ingin menangis—ia nyaris menangis; saat tiba-tiba, kemilau mentari yang hangat terasa menusuk.

Sakura spontan mengangkat kepalanya. Di sana—di dekat jendela—Uchiha Sasuke berdiri. Tangannya baru saja menyibakkan tirai dan kemudian mendorong jendela hingga terbuka. Angin pagi yang segar menerobos masuk.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menoleh. Seulas senyum tipis menghias wajahnya.

Laksana tirai yang sudah tersibak, laksana jendela yang sudah membiarkan angin masuk, hati Sasuke yang semula terkunci rapat, kini sudah membuka utuh. Hanya padanya—pada Sakura. Dan ini bukan mimpi.

Sekonyong-konyong, kecemasan itu menguap.

Senyum Sasuke pun berbalas.

* * *

**Tomat **_**—by Maudyna Yuliani Rahyadi**_

Di suatu siang yang cerah pada musim panas, terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Sebut saja mereka Sasuke Uchiha dan Haruno Sakura. Mereka sedari tadi hanya berjalan-jalan, diiringi hembusan angin. Sunyi.

Si gadis pun membuka suara."_N__e_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku mau tanya."

"Hn?" yang ditanya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekitar jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukai tomat, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Entahlah." Sasuke menjawab sambil menggendikan kedua bahunya.

"Ayolaaah~ Jawab yang benar, Sasuke-_kuun_!" pinta Sakura sambil merajuk.

Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu berpikir sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia memberikan jawaban pada gadis nya itu. "Hn"

"Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun__._"

"Sudah kukatan tidak tahu ya tidak tahu, Sakura," jawab Sasuke sembari mempertahankan _poker face_-nya.

"Hm…"

Padahal alasan sebenarnya Sasuke menyukai tomat atau lebih tepatnya maniak tomat adalah arena buahnya yang besar, berwarna merah cerah, dan segar.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak, Sakura?"

"Apa?"

"Sebesar rasa cintaku pada tomat, tentu saja lebih besar rasa cintaku padamu," ujar Sasuke sembari mengecup pipi Sakura.

_Ia menggombal?_, batin Sakura.

Yang digombali dan dikecup pipinya hanya mampu menahan senyum bahagia dan terpatri jelas rona kemerahan di wajahnya.

Ya, seperti kata Sasuke tadi. Lebih besar cintanya pada Sakura dibandingkan tomat. Dasar Uchiha!

* * *

**Tidurlah **_**—by Wulanz Aihara Uchiha**_

Biasanya ia tidak peduli dengan apapun yang berada di dekatnya. Terlebih lagi dulu—ia hidup sendiri. Hanya beberapa pelayan yang menemani kesendiriannya karena semuanya telah pergi ke alam yang tak bisa ia jangkau lagi.

Suara gemuruh petir serta hujan lebat menimbulkan berisik di indera pendengarannya. Sesaat ia berdecih dengan suara yang mengingatkan akan peristiwa itu. Pria beriris kelam mengacak rambutnya kesal karena telah terganggu dengan suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar di langit.

GREEP

Oh—ya, dia tidak lupa kalau dirinya tidak sendiri. Ada seseorang yang berhasil membuat dia membutuhkan afeksi lebih. Seorang wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya—memiliki rambut unik berwarna pink dan iris teduh menghanyutkan.

Gumaman kesal meluncur dari bibir wanita itu mampu membuat pria _emo_ ini merengkuh tubuh wanitanya lalu melantunkan bait lagu untuk menenangkan istrinya. Kini manik teduhnya membuka dan langsung bertatap dengan iris kelam suaminya.

Jejak air mata masih membekas di pipi mulus wanitanya. Seraya menghapuskan bekas itu, pria itu mengucapkan dengan lembut kepada istrinya.

"Tidurlah, Sakura."

Wanita bernama Sakura itu tersenyum tipis lalu tertidur sambil berucap kecil, "_Oyasumi_. Sasuke-_kun_."

* * *

**Jangan Bercanda **_**—by **__**Naumi Megumi**_

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Sasuke usai Sakura membisikinya sesuatu.

"Siapa yang bercanda?!" kesal Sakura.

"Kau menyuruhku membeli benda 'itu'? Aku ini seorang Uchiha!" tolak Sasuke.

"Persediaan pembalut di UKS sudah habis! Apa perlu aku menelpon Naru—"

"Iya, iya! Akan kubelikan!" potong Sasuke segera.

.

.

"Aaarrggk! Sasukee!" jerit Sakura sambil mencengkram lengan Sasuke.

"Aks!" pekik Sasuke begitu kuku Sakura yang tajam-tajam itu merobek kulitnya. "Aku kan sudah membelikanmu benda 'itu', kenapa kau masih kesakitan?" tanyanya bodoh.

"Pembalut itu bukan obat! Tentu saja perutku masih sakit! Bodoh!" maki Sakura. _'Orang seperti Sasuke, darimananya yang dibilang jenius?' _pikirnya heran.

"Aku mau tidur, pinjamkan lenganmu!" perintah Sakura.

"Kemarin kau seperti ibu-ibu yang akan melahirkan. Merepotkan sekali," gerutu Sasuke

"Apa!? Kelak setelah menikah, kau juga akan menghadapiku yang akan melahirkan. Apa ruginya?" kesal Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau menikahimu! Saat kau hamil pasti lebih merepotkan!" tolak Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan bilang pada Bibi Mikoto bahwa kau sudah menghamiliku!" ancam Sakura.

"Enak saja! Aku bukan tipe laki-laki seperti itu!"

"Apanya? Bahkan kemarin saat aku tidur, kau sempat-sempatnya mencuri ciuman dariku!"

JLEB

Serangan Sakura tepat sasaran. "Jangan becanda! Aku tidak melakukannya!" bantah Sasuke.

"Aku tau semuanya," jawab Sakura santai.

"Hei!"

* * *

**Mine **_**—by Nindy Nadhita**_

Dengan rambut _raven_ yang mengklimis dan wajah kusut semerawut—Sasuke Uchiha memasuki rumah minimalis bercat krem di hadapannya. Dasi yang sudah tidak terpasang dengan baik dan tiga kancing kemeja yang terbuka menampakan sebagian dari dadanya yang bidang. Awh.  
Bersyukurlah ini sudah larut malam, kalau tidak—yah, dipastikan dia sudah menjadi 'santapan' para wanita di luar sana.

"Sakura?" Suara _baritone_ khasnya menggema di ruang tamu yang err—tampak horror? Dahinya menyerit samar saat melihat keadaan rumahnya yang tidak biasa. Biasanya _pinky_ cerewetnya itu selalu menyambut kedatanganya pulang—selarut apapun itu.

"Saku—oh, astaga."

Wanita ini. Lihat posisinya—memeluk guling putih polos yang lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya di atas karpet ruang keluarga. _Hn. Apa dia tidur sambil berjalan hingga sampai ke sini?_

Dielusnya lembut pipi ranum kemerahan Sakura dan memberikan kecupan manis di sana.

"Hei, Sakura. Bangun, jangan tidur di sini."

"Ngh…"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya singkat melihat respon tidak berarti istrinya. Disingkirkanya guling besar nan empuk itu dari pelukan Sakura dan langsung merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di pelukan istri tersayangnya.

"Dasar." di kecupnya lembut ujung bibir ranum wanita itu. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Jangan peluk apapun selain aku."

Ah, sikap memonopolinya itu sepertinya tidak akan pernah hilang.

* * *

**Wait ****f****or Me **_**—by **__**Yanesya Lastika**__** Putri**_

"Sasuke…" Sakura menatapku sendu.

"Hn," jawabku.

"Apa harus sekarang?" tanyanya.

Aku pun mengangguk. Lalu memeluk tubuh kecilnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," ucapnya yang masih ada di dalam pelukanku.

"Maaf." Hanya itu ucapku.

"Hiks…Aku akan cari cowok lain…" capnya.

"Coba saja. Aku yakin kau takkan berpaling," godaku.

"Sasukeee…. Tapi kau lama sekali~ Hiks… hiks…"

"Tunggulah aku. Hanya lima tahun, Sakura. Setelah itu aku akan kembali."

"Baiklah… hiks… tapi berjanjilah, Sasuke. Hiks…."

"Hn."

"Jangan pernah selingkuh, berpaling, pada orang lain. Jangan pernah lupakan aku, Sasuke…" lanjutnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. "Hn. Aku kan masih bisa pulang sebulan sekali ke sini."

**"Perhatian, bagi seluruh penumpang pesawat **_**European Airlines**_** dengan tujuan Inggris, harap memasuki ruang tunggu****.****"**

"Tunggu aku, Sakura."

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

Ceklek.

"SASUKE!"

Ia memelukku erat. "Kenapa tak bilang kalau kau mau pulang?" Tanya Sakura riang, tanpa melepas pelukannya padaku.

Aku menggeleng. "Sakura."

"Ada apa, Sasu?"

"Setelah lima tahun ini, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Ia membelalak kaget. "Kenapa, Sasuke?" Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Karena…" Aku pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. "…ku ingin menikahimu."

_Every place I go, I'll think of you_

_Every song I sing, I'll sing for you_

_When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring_

* * *

**The First Rose **_**—by**__** Ran **__**Kuro Ai**_

Hamparan taman bunga, dari ratusan bunga yang tumbuh di taman tersebut terlihat surai merah muda yang menari lepas di udara karena terpaan angin. Terlihat seeorang gadis tengah menunduk lemas di sebuah bangku taman tersebut sedirian.

"Huh… lagi-lagi, benar juga mana ada pria yang mau dengan gadis rambut aneh sepertiku," ucap gadis tersebut yang diketahui bernama Sakura.

"Ah tidak, kau manis," ucap seseorang.

Sakura pun mencari kebradaan orang tersebut. Terlihat kepala dari balik tanaman mawar, dengan model rambut seperti pantat ayam.

"_A__-arigatou_, tapi aku tidak cantik," lanjut Sakura sendu.

Lalu orang itu keluar dari persembunyiannya, _ony__x_ sekelam malam tersebut menatap manik hijau Sakura tajam membuatnya seakaan hanyut di dalamnya.

"Sasuke. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi menurutku kau cantik, Nona." Kini Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura.

Sakura hanya menunduk. Lalu Sasuke memberikan sebuah mawar. "Terimalah, Nona," ucap Sasuke. Sakura menerima mawar itu.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_san_," ucap Sakura sambil menatap mata Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke pun langsung pergi, dan Sakura hanya memandang mawar di gegamannya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou__,__ Cherry_," lanjut Sasuke, dan ketika Sakura mengangkat kepala dia baru sadar Sasuke sudah pergi.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_san_."

* * *

**ICHA ICHA MAGZ** _**—by Rei Effendi**_

Benda itu tergeletak begitu saja di tengah jalan aspal dekat lapangan bisbol—ketika Sasuke pulang sekolah sore itu.

Ya. Benda itu—sebuah majalah _playboy_. Sasuke nyaris saja menginjaknya.

Cowok berambut _raven _itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam _cover_ majalah yang cukup menggoda iman kaum adam itu. Ia bingung—antara mengikuti instingnya sebagai remaja laki-laki normal, atau mengabaikannya untuk mempertahankan _image cool _yang selama tujuh belas tahun ini disandangnya. Apalagi beberapa teman sekolahnya juga masih banyak yang berlalu lalang di sekitar sana.

Aaarrrgghhh sial! Tapi benda langka seperti itu terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan! Sedikit saja, Sasuke ingin mengintip yang ada di balik _cover _buku _ecchi_ itu.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ia telah memutuskan.

SET

Dipungutnya majalah bertuliskan _ICHA-ICHA MAGZ _itu, siap membuka lembar demi lembarnya dan—

"_Ara, _Sasuke-_k_—?"

—suara bening itu menyapanya. Suara sang pujaan hati; Sakura Haruno—yang selama hampir tiga tahun ini bergentayangan dalam otaknya.

_Shit just got real._

Sasuke berkali-kali mengumpat dalam hati ketika dilihatnya Sakura tengah menatap horror majalah yang cowok itu pegang. Pandangan gadis berambut pendek itu kemudian teralih tepat pada wajah pucatnya—menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sa—Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke berkeringat dingin. "S-Sakura—aku—"

"_HENTAI YAROU_!" —teriak Sakura sambil bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih membatu.

_Well, _sepertinya ini kutukan dari buyut Madara di alam kubur.

* * *

**Plan B****! **_**—by **__**F**__**renta Lidyana**_

Pemuda _s__haringan_ itu balik menatap Sakura, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Hanya sedikit penasaran. Apa yang membuatmu lebih lama bicara dengan orangtuamu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke berjalan ke belakang Sakura, lalu mengalungkan lengannya ke leher gadisnya itu, memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan sedikit membungkuk. "Kenapa? Salahkah?"

Sakura kembali tersenyum manis, rona merah di wajahnya membuat Sasuke mati-matian menahan debaran di dalam dadanya.

"Aku hanya meminta izin pada mereka untuk menikahi kekasihku. Salah?"

Kelopak mata Sakura melebar mendengar suara rendah di samping telinganya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seakan terkejut, padahal _inner_-nya sudah melompat-lompat kegirangan, sebelum ia bertanya, "Kau... mau menikah dengan siapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

DEG

Sasuke sontak menarik dirinya dan kemudian memutar arah tubuh gadisnya, tentu saja dengan halus. Kembali menatap Sakura datar.

"Hei, kenapa pelukannya dilepas?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Kekasihku suka kupeluk tapi dia tidak mau jadi istriku... ironis sekali."

"Oooh, jadi memang aku? Syukurlah. Tapi memangnya kapan aku dilamar, ya?"

Yak, Sasuke, kau baru saja ingat bahwa seharusnya kau merahasiakan soal ini sampai rencana _dinner_ yang sudah kausiapkan, bukan? _Plan B_!

Sasuke pun merangkum wajah Sakura, kali ini menatap emerald itu dengan intens, "Baiklah, Sakura. Di hadapan seluruh Uchiha yang ada di sini, bersediakah kau membantuku membangkitkan klanku dan menjadi ibu untuk anakku?"

Perasaan Sakura? Jangan ditanya. Senang? Sudah pasti ia sangat senang. Dan sedikit menggelikan mengingat Sasuke melamarnya di pemakaman keluarga Uchiha. Tapi sekaligus membuatnya tersenyum manis sekali sambil mengangguk. Jelas terdapat setitik air mata di sudut matanya.

Dan merekapun berciuman. Sekali lagi, di depan seluruh Uchiha. Oh, Sasuke, Sakura, apa kalian tahu kalau kalian sangat manis

* * *

**Hobi Menulis **_**—by **__**Fi**__**triya Rahmalia**_

Sasuke bersungut kesal untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini. _'Sakura kerasukan apa, sih?'_, rutuknya dalam hati. Pasalnya, si gadis pink itu tengah asyik menulis seharian ini, sampai-sampai mengabaikan kekasihnya.

Menulis itu memang hobi Sakura. Ya, tapi, nggak sampai tujuh jam menulis _nonstop_ juga.

"Ra," panggil Sasuke. "Berhenti menulis sebentar kenapa, sih?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan pensil yang sedang ia pegang, Sakura menjawab, "Lagi tanggung. Kenapa? Kamu bosen?"

_'Itu tahu'_, sungut Sasuke. Yah, walaupun Sakura tahu kekasihnya bosan (diabaikan lima jam, siapa yang tidak bosan?), tetap saja gadis itu tak menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. Sambil menghela napas pendek, pemuda itu mencomot satu kue di depannya. Sakura melirik Sasuke sedikit lalu tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa nggak nonton TV atau buka internet, Sas? Di apartemenku ini ada TV dan laptop. Ada modem pula." Melihat Sasue tak bergeming, Sakura menutup bukunya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Tidak baik juga kalau pacar lagi ngapel malah diabaikan. Kubuatkan teh, mau?"

"Hn."

Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang beranjak dari kursi menuju dapur. Lalu diliriknya buku Sakura yang tergeletak di atas meja. Penasaran, pemuda itu mengambil dan membuka halamannya dengan asal. Senyum mengembang di wajah Sasuke ketika ia membaca sederet kata di halaman itu.

_'…__i__ntinya, Sasuke menyebalkan! Tapi tetap, aku suka dia. Nyebelin, 'kan?'_

Aku suka kamu juga, Sakura.

* * *

**Call Me Sakura-chan! **_**—by**__** Iez Ashiya**_

Salah satu kebiasaan buruk Sasuke adalah memanggil orang lain tanpa sufiks. Kali ini Sakura mencoba untuk membujuk kekasihnya itu agar mau memanggilnya dengan sufiks _'chan'_.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kumohon..."

"Tidak mau!"

Sakura mendesah, berbagai cara sudah ia lakukan agar Sasuke mau menuruti keinginannya, tapi ternyata kepala Sasuke lebih keras dari batu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ jahat!"

"Memang apa istimewanya memanggilmu seperti itu? Naruto saja memanggilmu begitu."

Eh, tunggu...

Sakura mengerti maksud Sasuke, ia tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Sakura-_koi_!"

* * *

**Bar **_**—by Anindita Dyah Ratna Prameswari**_

Cklek.

"_Irasshaimase_—" Bola mata _onyx_ yang terlapisi kacamata hitam itu terbelalak, melihat seorang wanita bersurai pink berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam bar tanpa mempedulikan sapaannya. Ia menatap sosok yang sepertinyafamiliar itu dengan tatapan aneh.

Sosok itu, Sakura—atau begitulah menurut Sasuke—menghempaskan badannya di kursi depan meja bartender. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Sebotol _wine_." dan sedetik kemudian terdengar alunan melodi riang diiringi sumpah serapah kasar.

"Sebotol _wine_." ia meletakkannya disebelah lengan Sakura.

Tanpa berbasa-basi, Sakura langsung menenggak wine dari botolnya. Ia menenggaknya penuh gairah sambil sesekali berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Setetes air mata mengalir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hiks… Karin sialan! Beraninya dia mengecup pipinya!"

Sasuke terperangah. Secara refleks tangannya menahan tangan Sakura yang menggenggam leher botol, "Kau terlalu ekstrim, Nyonya."

Emerald milik Sakura melotot. "Maaf, apakah aku memang terlihat setua itu hingga kau memanggilku nyonya, Tuan-berkacamata-hitam-pengganggu-cerewet?"

Sebuah seringaian mengejek menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke. Ia menepuk perlahan kepala wanita di depannya. "Kau tidak mengenaliku, Sakura-_hime_?" perlahan dilepasnya kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi mengganggu penglihatannya, "Apakah aktingku tadi terlalu memukau sampai kau nyaris tidak bisa membedakan mana yang realita dan yang bukan?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Hei, pria tampan ini memang suaminya. Uchiha Sasuke. Segera saja ia berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan kasar, "SASUKE-_KUN __NO __BAKA_! KENAPA MEMBIARKANKU CEMBURU?!"

Sasuke mendengus—menahan tawanya—saat dilihatnya pipi Sakura memerah bagaikan tomat kesukaannya. "Diamlah. Aku bisa ketahuan. Cepatlah berbenah, sebentar lagi kita pulang."

* * *

**Matahari Senja **_**—by **__**Matsumoto Tsuki**_

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura; dua anak manusia yang sedang berjalan di bawah langit senja yang memerah.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bukankah matahari senja itu begitu cantik?" tanya Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena... kau lebih cantik dari matahari senja."

BLUSH

"E-eh?"

* * *

**Love Letter **_**—by **__**Matsumoto Tsuki**_

Sakura menatap sosok itu dari balik pintu kelas. Sekilas, gadis musim semi itu terlihat mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Sosok itu; pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tengah memasukan beberapa buku ke dalam tas ransel hitamnya. Haruno Sakura menghela nafas panjang, dalam genggamannya terlihat sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda. Dengan sekuat tenaga, gadis Haruno itu mendekati pemuda berambut raven itu; Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha-_kun__—__douzo_!" Sakura memberikan amplop berwarna biru muda tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untukku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. "_Hai_'," ucap gadis merah muda itu.

Sasuke mengambil amplop biru muda tersebut. Merasa amplop biru muda itu sudah berada di tangan pemuda musim dingin itu, segera saja Haruno Sakura bersiap untuk berlari meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke. Namun sayang, Sasuke terlebih dahulu mencapai lengan Haruno Sakura.

"Terima kasih… untuk suratnya."

"E-eh?"

Dan waktu terasa seperti berhenti.

* * *

**Kau, Aku, Rok—Terbang! **_**—by **__**Ajisai Rie**_

"Walaupun kau berkata bila _skinny jeans_ lagi nge-_hits_ dan aku akan tampak _hot_ jika mengenakannya, aku tetap berpikir jika rok sifon semata kaki adalah yang terbaik, memberi efek dramatis ketika angin berhembus, dan tentu saja lebih adem di... kau tahu maksudku."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang tidak ayal lagi tengah memerah ketika ia, Sasuke dan sapu terbang mereka melintas dengan kalem di atas langit pedesaan itu, terselubung, tentu saja.

Kelebihan penyihir.

"Maksudmu seperti sekarang ini? Ketika rokmu berkibar dengan heboh di wajahku?" Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya ke gagang sapu, yang secara otomatis mengerat pula rengkuhannya kepada gadis merah muda itu—salah sendiri ia ngotot ingin duduk di depan. "Kau tidak lihat Ino kemarin? Ia terlihat wow dengan _blue denim_ barunya, dan tentu saja dia terlihat praktis ketika naik sapu terbang."

"Jadi apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_? Kau ingin aku berpenampilan seperti Ino?" Sakura meradang.

"Aku kalah seksi darinya, begitu? Kalau begitu pacari saja—"

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk memakai celana ketika naik sapu," Sasuke menukas, gusar.

"Rokmu melambai-lambai dan menghalangi pandanganku—jangan salahkan aku kalau nantinya kita menabrak pohon kemudian mati."

Sakura terbungkam.

"Dan kata siapa kau kalah seksi dari Ino?"

?

* * *

**Rayuan ****S****asuke! **_**—by Fumie UchiHaruno**_

Sasuke pemuda rupawan dengan surai _raven_ bermodel pantat ayam itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"_Ne_, Sakura."

Gadis yang kini duduk di sampingnya itu memalingkan wajah, tak ingin menaggapi pangilan dari pemuda yang notabanenya adalah kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke menggerutu tak jelas atas sikap kekasihnya, ia sadar ini memang salahnya karena membuat gadis merah muda itu menunggu hampir tiga jam pada kencan mereka yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

Gadis itu selalu memaafkan keterlambatan yang memang sudah menjadi hobi pemuda itu saat mereka memulai hubungan, namun kali ini kesabaranya benar-benar telah habis. Bayangkan hampir tiga jam ia menunggu bak kambing congek disana.

Sasuke memutar otak jeniusnya, mencari cara untuk membujuk gadisnya.

Tanpa perlu waktu lama, sebuah ide cemerlang telah terpampang jelas di otaknya.

Pemuda itu menyerigai tipis.

"_Ne_, Sakura."

Gadis itu masih diam.

"Apa yang lebih menarik dibanding tomat, lebih manis dibanding ceri, dan lebih cantik dibanding bunga sakura?" lanjutnya.

Gadis itu masih mengacuhkan, namun kedua alis merah mudanya bertaut tanda ia memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu.

CUP—sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi putih milik gadis itu.

"Dia adalah gadisku, Haruno Sakura."

Dan salah siapa kini wajah Sakura sangat merah, _'Sialan kau Sasuke-kun__,__'_ batinya.

_'Berhasil__ '__kan__,'_ batin pemuda itu seraya menyeringai.

* * *

_**'untittled' ****—by Kuromi no Sora**_

Sakura menutup telinga mendengar racauan ibunya dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"IBU, SAMPAI KAPAN PUN AKU TIDAK MAU DINIKAHKAN DENGANNYA!"

"TAPI SAYANG, IA MEMILIKI HARTA MELIMPAH."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI, BU! AKU MASIH TERLALU MUDA!"

"TAK APA, IA BERJANJI MEMBIAYAI KULIAHMU DULU SEBELUM AKHIRNYA MENIKAHIMU SAAT KAU LULUS."

Brak, brak, brak!

"BUKA PINTUNYA, SAYANG!"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir.

"PUTRIKU." kini suara ayahnya di depan pintu. "PIKIRKAN ORANG TUAMU YANG SUDAH TUA RENTA INI, SAYANG…"

"SAYANG, DIA ORANG KAYA, LHO. PIKIRKAN SEKALI LAGI!" teriak ibu masih merayu. Masa bodoh, mau itu harta yang melimpah kalau Sakura belum ingin menikah bagaimana? Masa depannya masih puanjang pula untuk modusin guru matematika tertampan di sekolahnya!

"DIA SEORANG JURAGAN MINYAK YANG HOBI MENGAJAR, LHO!" ayahnya ikut-ikutan. Tuh 'kan juragan minyak! Bayangkan setua dan segendut apa calon suaminya nanti! Sakura mewek. "DIA ADA DI RUANG TAMU MENUNGGUMU!"

_Matilah aku!_—Sakura mendadak panik.

"Sudah, Paman, Bibi, biarkan saja kalau Sakura tidak mau."

Eh. Suara itu? Pintu pun diketuk, tapi tak sebutral ayah ibunya tadi. "Sakura…" Sakura merasa tak asing dengan suara berat ini, "Kutunggu remedial ulangan matematikamu besok sepulang sekolah.

"Sa-Sa—Sa—Sasuke-_sensei?_

* * *

**AWKWARD! **_**—by Nita Gracia Dars Hats**_

Rasanya sudah sejam Sakura menunggu Ino di sini. Di _lobby_ kampus. Dan sahabat _-like_-nya itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan muncul.

_'Kemana sih dia?'_, pikirnya jenuh.

Orang-orang—entah itu mahasiswa ataupun dosen—terus berlalu lalang di depan gadis berambut buble gum tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka berjalan berombongan sambil tertawa cekikikan, membuat Sakura semakin merengut kesal karena ia di sini sendirian, tanpa seorang temanpun yang bisa diajak bicara.

Sakura menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hampir saja gadis itu menyerah kalau ia tidak segera melihat beberapa orang yang dikenalinya sebagai teman sekelas Ino. Haah, akhirnya keluar juga gadis pirang itu. Tapi—

DEG

Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat orang itu. Laki-laki dengan mata onyx tajam yang telah berhasil menarik perhatian Sakura sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di fakultas ini. Laki-laki dengan nama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke.

_O—oh, bagaimana ini? Dia sedang berjalan ke arah sini!_

Tenanglah… tenang… Ini justru kesempatan. Ini adalah langkah awal untuk bisa bertegur sapa dengan laki-laki itu. Sakura hanya perlu berdiri dengan tenang, lalu melemparkan senyum termanisnya ketika laki-laki itu lewat di depannya.

Oke. Dia semakin mendekat. Dalam hitungan ketiga, tersenyumlah.

Satu… dua… ti—demi _Kami-sama_! Ini hanya penglihatan Sakura atau memang laki-laki itu tengah menatapnya? Dan… dan…

Apa-apaan senyumnya itu?!

* * *

**Doll **_**—by Mitha Junsuina Ao Yuki**_

"Ah, ayo kita lihat boneka-boneka yang dijual di sana, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke hanya menurut ditarik kekasihnya ke salah satu stand boneka. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah _Hina Matsuri_ yang diadakan di pusat kota. Berbagai stan-stan boneka dan makanan tersebar di seluruh area. Tampak beberapa boneka dalam balutan kostum tradisional di pajang dalam posisi berjejer dan di letakkan di _platform_ yang telah dilapisi kain berwarna merah.

"Uwaa~ bagusnya~" Sakura sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya mengamati boneka keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan anak itu.

"Kau mau membeli itu?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mengamati boneka yang saat ini mendapatkan tatapan memuja dari gadisnya. Membuatnya sedikit tak suka. Cemburu pada boneka, ya?

"Benar, coba lihat. Bukankah boneka keluarga ini mirip dengan kita? Boneka wanita berambut merah muda ini sepertiku sedangkan yang berambut hitam seperti buntut ayam ini mirip sekali denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Hihi…."

"Ck."

"Oh, dan lihat anak mereka ini! _Kawaii_~ Aku boleh memilikinya ya, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Tidak."

"_Nande_?"

"Hn."

Sakura merengut. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada sembari menatap tajam pada kekasihnya. "Baiklah. Beri satu alasan yang membuatku tidak boleh memiliki boneka ini."

"Kau tidak memerlukan yang palsu kalau kau bisa mendapatkan yang asli."

"Maksudmu? Bagaimana caranya?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedang Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai.

"Mudah saja. Kita bisa memulainya dengan mengganti margamu menjadi Uchiha, hn?"

Kedip… kedip… _Blush_!

* * *

**I LOVE YOU **_**—by **__**Park Hirinko**_

_Sudah __satu__ tahun aku mengenal Sakura, entah kenapa __a__khir-akhir ini setiap aku bertemu dengannya ada perasaan berbeda dalam hatiku__. _

_Dan, jika aku melihatnya sedang berbicara dengan __p__ria lain, aku selalu merasa kesal! Apa aku cemburu padanya? Ahh… tidak mungkin!_

_Kini aku benar-benar merasa bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku__pun memutuskan untuk menceritakannya kepada __s__ahabatku yang sudah mengenalku dari __k__ecil,__Naruto. Dan ternyata Naruto mengatakan bahwa aku... __m__encintai Sakura, awalnya aku tidak percaya padanya tapi __k__urasa dia benar. _

_Sudah kuputuskan aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku besok._

Konoha International High School

Ketika Sakura akan menyimpan tasnya di loker, dia melihat suatu tulisan dipintu lokernya.

**"Dari awal aku mengenalmu, aku sudah tertarik padamu****.****"**

Sakura bingung, siapa yang menempelnya? Dia menemukan kertas yang sama. Kertas-kertas itu berisi tentang isi hati seseorang kepadanya. Ternyata kertas-kertas itu mengarah ke ruang keterampilan.

Dikertas terakhir tertulis: **"Jika kau ingin tahu siapa aku, berjalanlah naik ke atas panggung."**

Sakura pun berjalan naik ke atas panggung, ternyata disana ada Sasuke.

"Hai, Sakura," sapa Sasuke.

"S—Sasuke kau yang membuat semua ini?"

"Hn. _I __l__ove __y__ou__,_ Sakura. Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" ujar Sasuke sambil memberikan bunga.

"Tentu Sasuke! _I__ l__ove __y__ou __t__oo__,_" jawab Sakura, lalu mereka pun berpelukan.

* * *

**Karena Kau **_**—by Vinka Almira**_

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_, boleh aku tanya?"

"Hn. Kau sudah bertanya, Sakura," jawab Sasuke masih tak memalingkan manik legamnya dari deretan huruf yang tercetak di bukunya.

"Tapi—eh! Uhh…" Sakura merengut sebal sambil memeluk guling di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau bisa tertarik padaku?"

_'Bodohhh, kenapa aku bertanya seperti ituuu?!'_, batin Sakura berlonjak-lonjak merutuki kebodohannya bertanya hal yang absurd kepada kekasihnya yang super cuek itu.

"Maksudku... aku 'kan—"

"—aku tidak tahu," potong Sasuke membuat mata Sakura terbelalak.

Tidak tahu?

"Yang jelas... karena kau bisa membuatku jatuh cinta," lanjutnya sambil memandangi calon istrinya yang kini diam terpaku, "Apa lagi? Mau ciuman, hn?"

"Hei, apa-apaan itu!" protes Sakura dengan rona merah di pipinya membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli.

.  
_Kenapa kau bisa tertarik padaku?_

_Karena kau bisa membuatku jatuh cinta._

* * *

**Hari Ini Hari Apa **_**—by Mahesa Sadajiwa**_

"Hari ini hari apa?"

"Kamis."

"Kamis, ya. Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Berisik, kau bisa mengeceknya sendiri di kalender, Sakura!"

Aku tak pedulikan suaranya yang terus mencoba mengingatkanku akan hari maha besar baginya saat ini. Mungkin jahat, aku tahu kok hari ini ulang tahunnya. Tapi tunggu sebentar, bisa tidak sih?! Aku sedang sibuk!

"Terus! Terus saja sibukkan dirimu!" ucap Sakura kesal duduk di sofa. Aku memutar bola mata bosan. Ya, sibukkan dirimu sana dengan majalah-majalan itu, dasar cerewet!

Aku masih sibuk mengamplas kayu kecil di tanganku. Udara panas di ruang kerjaku sebagai seorang pegawai toko meubel membuatku berkeringat.

Sakura sepertinya tidak kapok untuk mengangguku. Dia, si manja dari keluarga kaya, terus memancing aku, si pemuda miskin tukang kayu, untuk mengingat ulang tahunnya.

"Jadi itu lebih penting dariku!" mungkin kali ini dia kesal, dia yang memakai baju terusan mahal yang membuatnya semakin cantik itu sedang mendekatiku. Tangan lentiknya merebut benda yang sejak tadi menjadi sumber atensiku.

"Hah!" aku menghela napas kesal, dia memang kekanakan. Lihat saja si cengeng itu kini menangis melihat benda di tangannya. Sepasang cincin kayu yang hampir jadi, tinggal mengamplas lebih halus lagi, berukiran 'Sasuke' dan 'Sakura'.

"Sasuke-_kun…_!" dia memelukku manja dengan berurai air mata. Yah dasar wanita.

* * *

**Rain, Is A Bad Luck Charm? **_**—by Astri Febdalintah L**_

'_Hah~~ __S__ebenarnya aku belum ingin pulang sekarang tapi, ini sudah sangat sore aku tidak mungkin menunggu disekolah sampai hujan berhenti__,__'_ keluhku dalam hati. Sudah sejak dulu aku sangat tidak menyukai hujan, entah kenapa aku berpikir hujan membawa banyak kesialan dan kisah sedih.

"Hah? Di mana payungku? Aku yakin menaruhnya disini!". Aku mencari payung itu disekitar loker dan tidak menemukannya. "Hari ini aku sial lagi. Aku tidak mungkin pulang tanpa payung!" ucapku sedikit berteriak.

"Kau boleh ikut denganku," terdengar suara datar dari arah belakangku, sepertinya aku tahu siapa itu.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun!?" aku sedikit terkejut melihatnya berada disana. "_Ano_… terimakasih, kau bisa mengantarku sampai minimarket terdekat saja, aku akan membeli payung di sana," kataku sedikit gugup.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," jawabnya masih dengan ekspresi datar sambil menarik tanganku keluar dari ruang loker.

"EEEH!? Maksudku—be-benarkah? Kurasa tidak perlu, aku takut merepotkanmu," kataku terbata-bata.

Sasuke menatapku sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar. "Aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok…" kata-katanya terhenti, lalu ia membuka payungnya. "… tapi karena payung ini cukup kecil untuk dua orang, kau… harus berada lebih mendekat." sambil berkata seperti itu, Sasuke menarik lenganku dan membuatku merapatkan tubuhku padanya.

KYAAAA

Rasanya jantungku siap melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Tapi, jika kejadiannya seperti ini, kurasa hujan sama sekali tidak buruk.

* * *

**Meshes Destiny **_**—by **__**Dita Iki Hime-chan**_

Hampir tengah malam saat Sakura merapikan buku-buku di perpustakaan milik keluarga Hatake. Yeah, sejak kejadian enam bulan yang lalu, Kakashi dan istrinya, Shizune, memperbolehkannya tinggal di kediaman mereka.

Ketika Sakura hampir menyelesaikan kegiatannya, viridian-nya tak sengaja menangkap bayangan seseorang yang berjalan ke arah ruangan yang ditempatinya. Sakura pun mengerutkan alisnya heran. Pasalnya tadi sore Kakashi dan Shizune pergi keluar kota dan mengingat bahwa yang tinggal di rumah ini hanyalah mereka bertiga.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, menganggap yang tadi dilihatnya hanyalah halusinasi. Namun, tubuhnya seakan membeku saat melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.  
Sosok itu masih sama seperti enam bulan yang lalu. Rambut _raven_-nya, wajah yang tampan nan datar, serta kedua _onyx_-nya yang kemudian berubah menjadi semerah darah dengan tiga _tomoe_ yang mengelilinginya.

Seketika tubuh Sakura gemetar, hingga tak sadar bahwa buku yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke lantai. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura segera berlari menjauh sembari meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

'_Sial! Kenapa kambuh sekarang?!'_, rutuknya.

Disaat pandangannya mulai mengabur karena menahan rasa sakit di dadanya, Sakura merasa sosok itu kini telah berdiri di hadapannya. Tubuhnya semakin menegang saat tangan dingin sosok itu menyentuh pipinya dan sebuah suara baritone kini terdengar.

"Aku datang menjemputmu, Sakura."

Dan seketika pandangannya menggelap.

* * *

**Cemburu **_**—by **__** Dela Febby Arisa**_

Siapa yang menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal angkuh, dingin, keras kepala, cuek, harga diri tinggi, sok _cool_, dan banyak lagi sifat yang menurut sebagian orang sangat menyebalkan, sekarang tengah duduk di sofa apartemennya yg juga di depan kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura, dengan bertingkah seperti err… anak-anak—yaitu dengan menekukkan wajah, cemberut, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan menggrutu tak jelas.

Yah, seperti anak kecil yang ngambek karena tidak dibelikan sebuah mainan oleh orang tuanya. Parahnya lagi, seorang Uchiha bertingkah seperti itu hanya karena―

"Ayolah Sasuke-_kun_~ Itu hanya hal sepele."

"Hn."

"Huff… Sudah kubilang 'kan, kalau kami hanya kebetulan ketemu di taman rumah sakit tadi saat aku ingin sekedar melepas lelah."

"Sudahlah jangan mengelak! Tadi jelas-jelas aku melihat mu mengecup pipinya dan terlihat sangat bahagia," balas Sasuke sengit.

"Tapi 'kan Sasuke-_kun_, dia ha—"

"Ya dia adalah seorang lelaki dan kau sendiri seorang perempuan! Kau pikir dia takkan mungkin suka denganmu, hah?" potong Sasuke cepat dan ketus.

"Tapi kau tak seharusnya marah hanya karena aku dekat dengannya." Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Kenapa, heh? Apa karena kau memang benar-benar ingin dekat dengannya?"

"Itu karena DIA HANYA SEORANG ANAK KECIL, SASUKE UCHIHA!" teriak Sakura

"Ck, tetap saja."

Cemburu pada seorang anak kecil, Tuan?

* * *

**Carnation** _**—by**__** Trancy Anafeloz**_

Dia dingin—sangat dingin, bagaikan _Agnus Castus _yang tumbuh bebas di padang rumput luas. Bunga yang memiliki kelopak indah berwarna ungu. Terlihat tenang, arogan, dan sangat angkuh. Namun, di balik arti dinginnya bunga tersebut. Sosok gadis kecil itu yakin bahwa bunga tersebut juga memiliki sisi peduli yang sangat tinggi.

"Hn?" Gumam sesosok anak kecil berparas tampan dengan sorot mata _onyx_ tajam kepada sosok gadis kecil berparas manis di hadapannya.

Sakura, nama gadis berparas manis itu tersenyum lebar. "Untukmu, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya polos disertai senyum sumringah, membuat Sasuke menatapnya lekat. "Ini sebagai tanda hadiah perpisahan dariku."

Mendengar penuturan tersebut, Sasuke—nama yang dipanggil oleh Sakura pun terdiam. Jujur, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Sasuke sebenarnya, ia pun tak ingin berpisah dengan Sakura. Biar bagaimana pun juga, Sakura adalah salah satu teman yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

_Kenapa harus ada perpisahan?—_batin Sasuke mengeluh.

Menghela napas panjang, Sasuke pun akhirnya ikut menyerahkan setangkai bunga berwarna _pink_ kepada gadis itu. Membuat Sakura membelalakan kedua bola matanya tidak percaya. "I-ini—"

"_Carnation_," potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Suatu saat, **pasti** kita akan bertemu lagi." Lanjut Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar seraya menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

"Sampai jumpa."Dan kata terkahir itu pun terucap dari kedua mulut mereka. Tidak ada kata Selamat Tinggal. Karena mereka yakin, suatu saat kelak mereka pasti bertemu kembali.

**Carnation**_**—karena aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu.**_

Untukmu Sakura dan untukmu Sasuke.

* * *

**Another **_**—by N**__**ilakandi**_

Sasuke tak pernah mengerti. Bagaimana sepasang biner kehijauan milik gadis didepannya menarik sejuta atensi. Bagaimana dimatanya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, luminositas netra itu mengalahkan cahya mentari. Atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya yang dimulai dari kata 'bagaimana' tentang gadis itu, masih bergumul dalam pikirannya demi menarik sebuah konklusi.

"Sasuke! Dengerin nggak, sih?" Sakura bersedekap. Sekilas mata mereka bersitatap.

Sasuke menatap netra itu lekat-lekat, "Hn."—dan ia masih bergulat dengan segala hal tentang 'bagaimana' kenampakan seorang Haruno Sakura dimatanya, mengurut setiap kejadian bagai deret _Fibonacci_.

Alisnya mengerut demi menuntut konsentrasi.

Menggunakan matematika dasar sebagai perhitungan, ia mulai mengakumulasikan. Pelan-pelan menambah tiap angka pertemuan. Dikali tiap ada kesempatan. Dikurangi tiap ada halangan, tapi anehnya ia sama sekali tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana ada kerinduan mengendap dalam perasaan. Ah, rupanya rindu tak masuk dalam faktor pembagian.

Sasuke tak pernah paham. Bagaimana wajahnya serasa merah padam. Ada godam yang memukul-mukul hatinya dari dalam. Kala netranya menangkap gerakan sigap dari pemuda lain untuk menarik Sakura yang membuatnya geram.

"Kau cemburu?" matanya memandang Sakura penuh intimidasi. Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Nggak."

"Lha, terus?"

Terus? Apa masalahnya? Pertanyaan klise itu berputar-putar, membentur otaknya yang kelewat jenius.

"Nggak suka."

Sakura tertawa.

Mungkin lain kali, ia akan menemukan hipotesa 'bagaimana' Haruno Sakura dimatanya.

* * *

**Annoy? **_**—by **__**Jihan Nurfaida**_

"Dia terpeleset," ucap Sasuke cepat.

Karin yang tahu keadaan pun lebih memilih pergi dengan air muka bersalah yang ditujukan pada Sakura.

Sakura yang dapat penjelasan dari Sasuke pun hanya bisa diam. Dia harus jawab apa?

"Hn, tak apa Sasuke-_kun_, kau tak perlu merasa sungkan. Aku 'kan bukan gadis labil seperti dulu yang selalu memaksakan kehendak. Aku sudah berubah kok Sasuke-_kun_, aku sadar jika Karin itu lebih cantik, seksi, dewasa dan hebat. Jadi tidak aneh kalau kau jatuh cinta pada—hmmph!" Perkataan Sakura terputus karena bungkaman sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal yang kini mengenai bibirnya. Sadar-sadar, kini Ia tengah ada di dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Kau memang menyebalkan. Berhentilah berpikir aneh seperti itu." suara berat itu terasa sangat dekat di telinga Sakura, bahkan hembusan nafas Sasuke pun terasa hangat di pundaknya.  
Sakura yakin, suara jantungnya yang bertalu-talu ini pasti telah terdengar oleh Sasuke.

BLUSH

Ugh! Memalukan.

"Maaf karena aku selalu jadi orang yang menyebalkan Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menunduk sedih.

"Hn, kau merasa bersalah?" tanya Sasuke. Dilepaskannya pelukan hangatnya pada Sakura, lalu ditatapnya mata hijau yang kini berkaca-kaca itu.

Sakura hanya dapat mengangguk, takut jika Ia memaksakan menjawab maka air matanya akan keluar.

"Kalau begitu sebagai bayarannya…" jeda sejenak. "…jadilah nyonya Uchiha bersamaku, Sakura."

* * *

**Lapar **_**—by Reinanda Arandhita**_

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya seraya menatap laki-laki berambut raven di sebelahnya.

Bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah kencan pertamanya. Sebenarnya bukan benar-benar kencan pertama, karena sebelumnya, dia sudah berkencan dua kali dengannya—Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi kedua kencan tersebut gagal karena alasan yang sama, yaitu Sasuke selalu meninggalkannya jika jam makan siang sudah tiba.

Astaga….

Dan kejadian itu pun terulang kembali, kali ini Sasuke memang tidak meninggalkannya—karena Sakura menahannya habis-habisan, namun sekarang dia malah asyik menggigiti potongan kentang goreng yang baru dibelinya beberapa saat lalu—saat jam makan siang tiba tentunya.

Apa dia tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sakura?

"Sasuke-_kun_," tegur Sakura pelan, Sasuke mendelik. "Aku tahu Sasuke-_kun_ lapar, tapi…. Bisakah kamu tidak meninggalkanku begitu saja? Ini 'kan… kencan pertama kita…."

Sasuke masih menggigiti kentang gorengnya, kali ini dicolek dengan saus tomat.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku juga lapar, tapi aku berusaha menahannya karena kita sedang kencan." Sakura memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang tidak berubah.

"Kalau begitu jangan ditahan."

"Eh?"

Tanpa disangka, Sasuke menjejalkan sepotong kentang gorengnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Sasuke hanya memasukkannya separuh, lalu dia menggigit sisi lain kentang yang berada di bibir Sakura tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sakura tahu, kalau Sasuke menggigit potongan kentang yang berada di bibirnya hingga habis, maka bibir mereka akan….

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya.

"_Itadakimasu_."

* * *

**Forever _—by __Dyastari Kushina_**

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Kita baru 17 tahun—tapi, bertemu sampai kapanpun, jawabanku tetap sama. Aku ingin selamanya hidup bersamamu. Oleh karena itu, menikahlah denganku!"

"Yaa," ucap Sakura terharu.

Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya.

* * *

**Teriakan Harapan **_**—by Aishaa Lula**_

Memandangi sang rembulan dengan penuh harap. Berharap sang rembulan dapat mengabulkan harapannya seperti bintang jatuh. Ya, itulah yang sedari tadi Sakura lakukan di balkon rumahnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun berkali-kali mengucapkan semua harapannya kepada benda bercahaya dan berbentuk lingkaran penuh di angkasa sana.

"Aku tahu…" Ucap Sakura menggantung. "Ini terdengar konyol. Tapi, bisakah kau… kau… kau—kabulkan harapanku? Satu saja dari semua harapanku," lanjutnya dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Matanya sudah sangat memerah, bulir-bulir air mata pun hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan detik untuk bisa terjun bebas dari mata Sakura.

Lalu, Sakura menarik napas dalam, dan…

"AKU HANYA INGIN SASUKE-_KUN_ ADA DI SINI, BULAANN!"

Sakura berteriak dengan suara parau yang menggema ke mana-mana. Dia terus berteriak sama seperti itu berulang kali, tanpa memperdulikan omelan para tetangga dan juga kedua orang tuanya.

"AKU HANYA INGIN SASU—"

Bletakk!

Sebuah lemparan kotak kecil dari bawah sukses mendarat sempurna di kening Sakura, teriakan yang menggema itu pun seketika berhenti dan digantikan dengan ringis kesakitan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura saat memegang kotak kecil itu.

Lalu, Sakura membuka kotak kecil itu dengan hati-hati, dan isinya hanya secuil kertas putih yang bertuliskan _'__Berhentilah meneriakkan namaku, Sakura!__'._

Refleks, Sakura langsung melihat ke bawah balkon dan dilihatnya Sasuke sedang duduk manis bersandar di sebuah pohon dekat rumahnya.

BLUSH

* * *

**Requisition **_**—by Arlin Ariyanti**_

Aku menggerutu pelan karena gadis pink di hadapanku ini masih saja merengek dengan muka melasnya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_~"

"Hn, Tidak!"

"Sekali ini saja~"

"Tidak!"

"Setelahnya kau akan ku traktir minum."

"Tidak!"

"Ku traktir tiket nonton."

"Tidak!"

Dan, kenapa ia begitu bersikeras dengan permintaan konyolnya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_. Besok kita berangkat dengan naik sepeda, ya?"

"..."

Yah, meski masih dalam kategori wajar, tapi jarak dari komplek perumahan kami ke sekolah tidak dapat dikatakan dekat. Itulah kenapa aku lebih memilih naik motor atau mobil daripada bersusah payah menggenjot sepeda.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melakukan apapun permintaanmu."

Oke, tawaran kali ini cukup menarik. Aku melirik kearah teman kecilku itu. Wajahnya menampilkan raut keseriusan.

"Apapun?"

"Ya, asal masih dalam batas wajar dan tidak melanggar hukum."

Aku menyeringai, ini adalah kesempatan.

"Kalau begitu cium aku!"

"APA?"

Ku lihat emeraldnya membesar kala mendengar permintaanku. Nampak begitu lucu.

"Kalau kau menolak maka aku jug—"

"Aaaa... Baiklah!"

Aku tersenyum menang. Inilah satu yang amat ku suka dari Sakura.

CUUUPP

Ciumannya yang terasa sangat manis. Dan tentunya hanya aku yang pernah merasakannya.

"Oke, besok kita naik sepeda."

"Horeeeee... _Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura memelukku, dan bagaimana aku bisa menahan rasa cintaku kalau dia selalu bersikap manja seperti ini.

* * *

**Kiss? **_**—**__**by Mizuumi Yuki**_

Suatu sore di beranda sebuah rumah, terlihat dua muda-mudi berlainan _gender_ sedang menikmati angin sore sambil melakukan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Pemuda berambut biru dongker tampak sedang berkutat dengan _notebook_-nya, sedangkan gadis berambut merah muda baru saja menutup novelnya yang sedari tadi ia baca.

Sang gadis meletakkan novelnya di meja kaca dimana dua buah gelas yang masing-masing berisi jus tomat dan jus ceri bertengger. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pertengahan dahinya membentuk dua buah siku, nampak seperti orang bingung.

Hingga tiba-tiba ia membuka percakapan dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Kau pernah… berciuman?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

Pemuda tampan itu sontak menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kau pernah berciuman? Dengan perempuan?

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Sang gadis memainkan ujung rambutnya. Tampak kikuk, "Umm… tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja… aku penasaran."

Ditutupnya notebook yang ia pegang, "Penasaran dengan jawabanku, atau… dengan ciumanku?" tanya pemuda itu menggoda.

"EH?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Jadi…" wajahnya mendekat ke arah sang gadis, "…kau penasaran dengan yang mana?"

20 senti

"Sa."

10 senti

"Ku."

5 senti

"Ra?"

Sang gadis menjawab, "Yang…"

…

…

SRET

"Jadi ini rupanya yang membuatmu penasaran, hm?"

"Eehhh?! Itu novelku!"

"_First Kiss_." pemuda membaca judul novel itu, "Kau ingin merasakannya?"

BLUSH

"Tidak mau? Padahal aku ingin memberikannya padamu," ujar pemuda dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"_Ano_~ A-aku ma-mau, tapi…"

CUP

"Gimana rasanya?"

* * *

**Cantik **_**—by Aya Syarah Suprapto**_

Malam ini adalah kencan pertama Sakura. Gaun yang dikenakannya membuatnya tampak lebih anggun dan cantik, meski Sakura sedikit khawatir dengan model gaun yang memperlihatkan punggung mulusnya.

Ketika Sasuke datang, Sakura sendiri yang membukakan pintu apartment-nya, menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Sasuke memakan kemeja bermotif garis-garis vertikal, berwarna hitam, dipadukan dengan celana _jeans_ berwarna _blue navy_.

Mata Sasuke mengamati Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki gadis itu yang dibalut sepatu berwarna putih dengan hak setinggi lima centimeter. Sakura gugup, hati kecilnya menginginkan pujian dari Sasuke atas penampilannya saat ini. Maklum saja, jika di kampus Sakura hanya berpakaian biasa, kemeja lengan pendek plus celana _jeans_. Tak pernah sekali pun dia mengenakan rok. Namun Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai responsnya. Sakura mendesah kecewa dalam hati.

Sakura keluar, berbalik, berniat menutup pintu apartment-nya. Saat itulah suara Sasuke terdengar.

"Ganti bajumu."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak ingin semua pria bisa melihat punggungmu."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi," kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ini hanya gaun. Lagi pula, aku... aku hanya ingin tampil lebih cantik dan anggun untukmu." Sakura menyuarakan pikirannya sambil menunduk.

"Bagiku tanpa gaun pun kau sudah terlihat cantik."

"Eeh?"

Satu pukulan Sakura di lengan Sasuke dibalas dengan seringai tipis oleh Sasuke.

* * *

**Romance _—by Stevano Zefryn_ **

Sepasang suami istri berambut raven dan pink itu menikmati malam indah di balkon. Bersama coklat panas untuk menghangatkan diri mereka dari kedinginan malam hari itu. Kepala sang istri terus menempel di dada suami tercintanya yang tengah sibuk mengelus dan memainkan rambutnya. Sesekali  
menghirup aroma khas strawberry dari rambut sang isteri tercinta.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil si isteri sambil menyembunyikan manik hitamnya—  
menikmati belaian suaminya.

Sasuke—sang suami berambut raven itu tak menyahut melainkan mencium puncak kepala sang isteri dengan lembut sambil memeluknya seakan ingin menghangatkan isterinya dengan badannya yang lebih tegap.

"Bintangnya indah ya," Sakura—wanita pink ini mencoba menyerukan pendapatnya mengenai pemandangan indah yang tersaji di atasnya. Langit cerah penuh bintang ditemani suami yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Oh itu sangat lengkap.

"Menurutku tak ada yang lebih indah dibanding kamu."

Oh~ kata-kata romantis itu membuatnya melambung tinggi. Perasaannya saat ini bagaikan remaja SMA yang tengah dilanda jatuh cinta. Tidak buruk juga berumah tangga.

Cup—

"Ayah, Ibu. Kalian sedang apa?"

Ah! Hampir terlupakan. Langit cerah penuh bintang ditemani suami yang ia cintai dan mencintainya serta ciuman hangat di pipi ditambah anak laki-laki tampan hasil penikahannya. Itu sangat lengkap.

Tidak buruk juga berumah tangga. Iya kan, Sakura?

* * *

.

.

.

**~end of AU drabbles~**

**.**

**nama-nama yang tercantum adalah nama **_**facebook**_** para SasuSaku Lovers **_**(savers) **_**yang telah berpartisipasi dalam 'tumpengan' untuk memperingati 1k+ nya member grup SasuSaku Lovers di facebook.**

**Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita~ *ojigi rame-rame***


End file.
